Not A Clone!
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: The Hitachiin Family recently added a middle school girl to their family. But there is a problem... Shes afraid of the twins!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**(Chapter 1)**

_Sorry. The story starts off kind of fast._

The Hitachiins flung open the doors to the host club, interrupting anything that was going on. With all eyes on them they said together "We need some help…"

Tamaki bursted into tears and ran up to hug the twins "You guys finally realized your need for a counselor!"

"Not that kind of help!"

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, blinked and then a few seconds later, in a tiny voice, Hunny asked "Help with what?"

The twins turned and faced him "Our sister!"

"Your… Sister?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"Yah," Kaoru started off "Recently our family just adopted a girl in middle school."

Then Hikaru said "Our mother and father decided that they wanted another child but they don't get enough time off work to take care of a baby. So, they just adopted."

The twins shrugged "But turns, out she's afraid of us!"

"She's afraid of you?" Haruhi asked

Finally the gears started turning in Tamaki's brain and an interrogation of questions began. Questions came bolting out of his mouth, like what's her name, age, birthday, class, hair style, dressing style, favorite color, boy type?

The twins ignored their blabbering king and just answered Haruhi's question. First Hikaru started off "Well apparently when she was little she read too many science fiction/horror novels,"

"And apparently when she met us she thought we were 'evil clones'…"

"Now every time she sees us she yells 'AH! IT'S THE CLONES!' and then runs away screaming…"

No one really had anything to say to that.

"So where is she right now?" Kyoya asked

"Well," Kaoru took his turn to speak "Our mother put her in the same class as Hunny and Mori's younger brothers-they're the same age."

"So we asked them if they could bring Ushio to the host club after school."

(In a hallway of the Ouran building)

_Ushio's a bit random. _

"Ushio would you get down!" Yasuchika yelled.

The boys had accidently told her that they were going to see her brothers, which sent her climbing and attaching herself to the nearest pillar.

She shook her head.

Satoshi laughed "She's like a little monkey!"

Ushio was kind of on the short side and had brown straight hair that flowed about to her middle back, the front of it was held back by a small, thin blue ribbon- which was given to her by the twin's mother. She also had big brown eyes and at the time, little pink lines on her cheeks that showed up every time she got frustrated.

"Satoshi this really isn't funny!" Chika gritted through his teeth "Ushio get down here!"

She shook her head than said "No! I'll never go see those clones!"

(Okedoke, I'm only gonna update if I get reviews. So please review ^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Thanks for the reviews everyone ^-^

After ten minutes of trying to coax the Hitachiin girl down Yasuchika became fed up with it. "Ushio! If you don't get down here right now I'm going to kick you so hard you're going to land in Karuizawa!"

Ushio's eyes widened and she hesitantly started to slide down. Half way down though she lost her footing and landed on her butt.

She brushed herself off "I can never get the landing right…"

Then Satoshi and Yasuchika took hold of her arms and rushed for the host club.

The Nozuka boys ran towards the host club doors and flung them open. They threw Ushio inside and slammed the door behind her. A few seconds later they heard her pounding on the opposite side of the doors demanding to be let out.

After the yelling died down they left.

(In music room 3)

"Gah!" Ushio felt herself being lifted from underneath her arms.

She gasped. "It's a giant Satoshi clone!" She was being carried by Mori, who brought her over to the middle of the room and set her on a couch. Tamaki stood directly in front of her and everyone else was ether sitting on the opposite couch or just standing around.

"Hello their Ushio-chan."

She stiffened at Tamaki's voice and her little pink frustration lines popped up. She said nothing.

"Ushio I have proposition for you." He said

"A proposition?"

"Uhm-hum. You see I don't really like all the sibling rivalry going on between you and your brothers. So I would like to fix it."

"How?" she tested him

Tamaki smiled at her "Ever heard of the game 'kick the can'?"

Hehe ^-^ Yey! Review if you want to see what Tamaki's crazy plan is!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3 HORRAY!)**

"How exactly is that going to solve anything?" the twins asked

Tamaki spun on his heals "You two will be it and Ushio will be the one hiding. If you find her she will have come to the host club every day after school and hang out with the two of you. If not she can just continue on with whatever she dose normally."

The Hitachiin brothers slouched their shoulders and Hikaru said "Boss if we win that's not only trouble for her but trouble for us!"

The room was silent for a while.

"I'LL DO IT!" Ushio stood up from the couch with a determined aurora floating around her.

Tamakis eyes lit up "Perfect! We'll have the competition tomorrow after school."

And at that moment Haruhi said to herself "You all are idiots."

("Tomorrow after school" near the opening of the maze)

-murmurs of girls-

"Is that Hikaru and Kaoru's sister?"

"Yah I think so."

"She's adorable!"

"Uh huh!"

"Why is she shaking like that though?"

"…I don't know."

-end of murmurs-

"Why _is_ she shaking like that?" Haruhi asked

"She's probably happy from all those complements." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"You sure its not because she's standing so close to the twins?"

Ushio stood at the starting line, with her two brothers.

Kyoya smirked "Could be that too."

"Good afternoon ladies!" Hunnys voice boomed from a speaker system. "Takashi and I will be hosting the 'Sibling rivalry game of kick the can!'! Ready to start Takashi?"

He nodded.

"Then let's get stared Tama-Chan!"

Tamaki –who took the position of referee- stood in front of the crowd and pointed his finger at the siblings. "All right! Ushio you can hide anywhere in the maze or field but you are not allowed to go outside the school border or inside the school. There is a time limit of forty five minutes if you are not found by then you win. Hikaru, Kaoru you two are not allowed to split up. If one of you find Ushio you better be together! Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very well." Tamaki threw his hand into the air and then brought it down quickly "BEGIN!"

Ushio kicked the soda can and then took off running through the maze.

Review to see the outcome of the game and everything else to come ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

This chapter takes place in many different areas…

(At the starting point)

"All right ladies! Well as you can see, right now we have a few screens getting set up! Right over there," Hunny pointed towards three long flat screens set up on tables. A few electricians were messing around with wires behind the set up. "Once they get hooked up we'll be able to see everything going on in the maze." He smiled and all the girls shrieked with delight.

(In the maze-Ushio)

Ushio ran through the maze then busted out through to the other side. Her strategy was to lead the clones into the maze and have them spend their entire time looking for her in there but instead of actually being in that labyrinth she would be hiding outside of it, in the tallest tree she could find. Whenever she would play hide and seek with other kids they hardly ever looked up! So surely even if the clones did make it out of the maze they'd never think to look for her in the trees.

(In the maze-twins)

"So where do you think we should start looking?" Hikaru asked

"Well I kind of doubt she's in the maze…" Kaoru answered crossing his arms, making a thinking pose.

Hikaru made a lengthened out _huh_ sound and then asked why.

"Think about it. You know how at home she always hides from us whenever we enter a room?"

"Yah?"

"Well where dose she always hide?"

Hikaru thought about it for a moment "…Normally she jumps up on some tall piece of furniture."

"Exactly," Kaoru pointed his finger "She normally hides somewhere high up."

"So then she's probably outside of the maze, in one of the trees!"

Kaoru nodded.

(Starting point)

"Uh, Tama-Chan…?" Hunny asked his eyes glued to one of the tv screens.

"Yah." Tamaki strolled over joining the little loli boy.

"What happened to Ushio-Chan?"

Tamaki glance up at the screen and his jaw drooped "OH MY GOSH!" he grabbed one of the tv panels "WHY IS SHE ASLEEP!"

(Outside the maze near the trees)

The two boys stared up into the tree dumbfounded by their idiotic sister. Their she was, in a tree, up on the top branch, fast asleep…

"What a dummy …"

"You think one of us should go up there and get her?" Kaoru asked.

"…Yah…"

They played rock paper scissors to see who would climb. Hikaru lost and so he rolled up his sleeves and began his climb up the tree.

"Be careful and try not to wake her up."

A few frustration marks showed up on Hikaru's head "Yah I know". He hefted himself up onto the next branch "Jezz, she makes this crap look easy." He was only half way up the tree and he was already tired.

A few minutes later he was on the opposite branch from Ushio. He reached out for her but as soon as he touched her, her eyes snapped open.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she tried to roll away from him.

"Don't you'll fall!" he tried reaching for her hand before she completely slipped off the tree but…

He missed.

_~"I can never get the landing right…"~_

Please review ^-^ hehe!


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

"Ushio-Chan"

"Ushio-Chan"

Ushio herd her name being called. She slowly opened her eyes. When they got to the point where she could see, they snapped open wide. The twins were leaning over her.

She yelled and out of instinct, punched both the twins right in the jaws. After the two brothers _flew_ far enough away she sat up.

"What the hell was that!" They stood up and started trudging towards their sister.

"We save your life and you repay us by hitting us?" Hikaru snarled

"Really! This is one of thouse moments whare your soposed to say thank you!" Kaorus face mirrored his brother. Both were plastered with anger.

Ushio tryed to repeat thouse two words but the wouldent form. So insted she said "My life wouldn't have need saving, if you two hadn't scared me out of the tree!"

"We were trying to get to you, before you fell out of it!" Hikaru yelled

She stuck her tong out at them.

Sevral seconds later Kaoru asked in a concerned tone"…What would you have done if I hadn't been there to catch you?"

Ushio paused _why was he concerned? _"… I would have handled it."

"But you suck at landings…" Hikaru said with disbelief.

Ushio let out an inaudible gasp "How did-"

"Ushio-Channnnn!" the three siblings , turned in the direction of the voice. In about five seconds, Tamaki had Ushio in an unyielding hug, sobbing . "I'm so glad your ok! We all thought you were going to die!"

She tried pushing him away but failed. The twins had to pull them apart.

(Back at the host club)

After all the girls went home the club decided that they should better explain Ushios penalties. So they all headed back to the club room for a "Brother sister conference" as Tamaki called it.

At the moment, Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers and were seated on two opposite facing couches as they listened to Ushios complaints. The others stood around.

"This isn't fair!" Ushio yelled "Those two cheated!"

"How?" Haruhi asked tiredly. Ushio had been rambling on for about a half hour now about why she _shouldn't_ have lost and why twins _should_ have but everything she said was contradicted by the soon to be lawyer.

"How'd they know I was in the tree?" Ushio blerted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Dumby" Hikaru said "You always hide high up. Of course you would be in the tree."

Little lines popped up onto her cheeks "… When you play hide and seek your supposed to look everywhere not just in the most obvious spots." She tried to outsmart them.

"That's not a rule." Haruhi responded.

Ushio stiffened.

"It's a good think we have Haruhi hear." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses

"Huh?" Hunny asked "Why's that?"

"We'll if she wasn't hear Ushio would have won this argument long ago. It's not like we know any of these rules."

Hunny smiled "I guess we are lucky"

Next to him Mori nodded.

Tamaki smiled and said proudly "That's my little girl."

After a few more prosecutions and contradictions the little mini court session had ended and Ushio had lost. It was also decided that tomorrow would be the start of Ushios after school days at the host club.

(Getting out of the car at the Hitachiin's place)

As soon as the car door opened–like she always did- Ushio bolted into the house. The twins how ever were a little less hasty.

"Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yah?"

"Did you notice that after we got done with the game… Ushio didn't call us clones?"

Hikarus eyes widened a bit "…Your right she didn't."

Kaoru chuckled "Maybe the foolish lords plan worked after all."

Sorry this one sucked a bit. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

I went through about 5 different plots for this chapter… That's why it took so long.**  
**

Ushio's eyes went wide when she entered music room 3. As soon as she opened the doors she found herself surrounded by plushy looking alien costumes and people in lab coats. The _décor_ held a few UFOs on strings, some electrical ball things and tea cups shaped like test tubes.

"Ushio chan?" Hunny -who was dressed in a lab coat- asked "Are you ok?". As he stepped forward Ushio fainted.

(About 15 minutes later)

Ushio woke up to the sound of her brothers and Tamaki arguing. Everyone was now back in their normal uniforms and all the decorations were taken down.

"See we told you this would happen!" both the twins said together "But noooo don't listen to us!"

"I said I was sorry!" Tamaki pouted "But didn't you guys said she was interested in this kind of stuff?"

"She is." Kaoru said "She thinks Science fiction is interesting but …"

"She's a big chicken so it scared the crap out if her." Hikaru finished

"I am not a chicken!" Ushio got up from the couch that she was laying on and marched over to the three boys. Then when she realized she was actually moving closer to them she turned around and sat back down on the couch.

Tamaki and the twins gave her a disbelieved look.

"Ussshhhiiooo Chan!" Hunny sung walking over towards her. Mori was behind him carrying a few plates "Would you like a piece of cake?" Hunny sat down next to her.

She blinked a few times "Your Yasu-Kun's brother right?"

The loli boy smiled and said "Uh huh!"

A look of disgust spread across Ushio's face and she inched away from him. "…Yasu-Kun said you're an alien"

Hunnys smiling face turned into a crying one and he leapt into Moris arms.

(Meanwhile at the Kendo club)

"Ow! Satoshi what was that for!" Yasuchika rubbed the spot on his head where Satoshi had hit him.

"I don't know…" He looked at the kendo stick in his hand "I just got the feeling that I should hit you for something."

(Back at the host club with guests already in the room)

"Wow Ushio," Hikaru said coming up from behind her

"Your such a bully" Kaoru said

The two of them, each placed a hand on top of her head like they often did with Haruhi "So ready to start hosting?" they said together.

And before Ushio could catch what was going on, she found herself sandwiched in between the twins on a couch. Girls in yellow frilly dresses were also sitting across from them.

"AHHHH!" Ushio tried to run but the twins caught her by the back of her shirt.

"Sit down!" they said concurrently

"NO! The deal was I just had to show up the host club, no one ever said I had to spend time with the two of you!" she was still struggling to run away.

"Actually part of the deal _was_ to spend time with us." Kaoru said

"Huh?" She stopped running for a moment.

"I think the exact words from milord were 'she has to hang out with the two of you'" he tried imitating Tamaki's voice.

She picked up with running again "Well I didn't hear that part!" she lied.

After a few more seconds of sibling rivalry, an idea popped into the twin's heads. They smirked at each other.

"Ushio," Kaoru said,

Hikaru finished up with "Would you sit with us if we took you to the book store tomorrow?"

Ushio made a whisper of a gasp then asked "Book store?"

After she moved in with the Hitachiins Ushio got supplied with (literally) a whole library full of books but somehow she had already read through them all. Like Hunny to cake, books were _her_ oxygen.

"Uhm-huh." They hummed together

"You're out of books to read right?" Hikaru asked

She turned around shyly to face them "… You guys promise you'll take me?"

Both of them nodded and reluctantly Ushio sat down.

Review please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

(In the car)

"Sos! Sos! Someone help me! Sos!" Ushio screamed out the car window

"Would you stop! Your making it look like were kidnapping you." Hikaru told his sister

She momentarily stuck her head back in to say "Idiot that's the point." She stuck her head back out "S.O.S!"'

HIkaru grabbed her by the hood and pulled her in while Kaoru rolled up the window.

"Really you don't need to be freaking out" Kaoru said "We told you we were doing this yesterday."

" Yah but as soon as the two of you said 'book store' my mind blanked out on everything else… It didn't occur to me that the 'taking me' part would mean YOU" she pointed her finger at them "would be taking me."

(At the store)

As soon as she walked into the store, Ushio's face brightened up like a five year old, who just walked into Disney land. She ran for the Science fiction section and the twins followed but at a slower pace.

"Hey can one of you get that for me?" Ushio was on her toes, reaching for a book on a high shelf.

The two of them walked over and Hikaru picked up the book she was reaching for. Both he and Kaoru looked at it…

"Ushio! What the heck is this!?" Kaoru demanded.

Ushio jumped then said back "It's a book stupid."

"This series is for adults!" Hikaru yelled

"Yah so?" she snatched the book out of their hands.

"That means we're not buying it for you." Hikaru snatched it back

Ushio got frustrated "You don't need to! I brought my own money."

"Your still not getting it!" Kaoru said

She glared at them for a few seconds and then trudged off to another shelf.

The twins looked at the book again and noticed that it was actually the 6th one in the series. They then wondered about how many other books, like this she had.

(A few minutes later)

"Here!" the twins said taking a book from Ushios hand and replacing it with many others.

"These were all the science fiction and horror novels we could find in the teens section." Hikaru told her. The stack of books consisted of both mangas and regular books.

Ushio couldn't even see over the pile they handed her "Uhmm." She shifted positions. She then tried telling them thanks but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Kaoru laughed "Hear let me help" he took a few books from her.

"Ow!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled "You got a paper cut."

Kaoru switched over the books leaving the one with the cut free "Don't worry I'm fine."

"Let me see!" Hikaru took his brother's hand into his own.

Ushio watched in horror as Hikaru brought Kaoru's hand to his mouth.

"Ahh! What are you doing!?" She pulled them apart, dropping her books in the prosess.

With their movements matching each other, they gave her their classical, absent minded stare.

"…And you two think my reading material is inappropriate?" she muttered to herself starting to pick up the mess she made.

"Bing bong!" the door sounded.

"It's a police officer." Ushio commented.

After that first police officer two others walked in behind him.

"Do you work here miss?" the first officer asked a lady behind a counter.

She responded yes then the officer said "Someone said that they saw a teenage girl, possibly being kidnapped by a black car. That car is sitting outside this store…"

Ushio's eyes went wide and she once again dropped all her books.

Please, please, please, review


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

**Sorry this took a little bit to put up.**

"M-Maybe we should sneak out the back." Ushio suggested. Her and the twins were crouched down behind a book shelf, hiding.

"Oh yah?" Hikaru questioned "Then what? Get in the car that they think you were kidnapped in?" he talked in angry whispers.

"It was just an idea…" she looked hurt

"Excuse me," A deep voice sounded from behind them. The Hitachiins fearfully looked up. "Can I talk to you three for a minute?" Asked the officer

After a few minutes Ushio, Hikaru and Kaoru found them self's being interrogated. The three of them were sitting in chairs scooted up next to a round table and a fat officer with a mustache sat across from them.

"Why was this girl screaming for help in your car this morning?" the officer asked the twins

"Cause she doesn't like us." They told him flatly

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"We'd like to know that too."

Then the officer ignored their remark and promptly asked "Did you two abduct this girl?"

"No, she's our sister." Hikaru said

"If she's your sister then how come she doesn't look like you?"

"She's adopted!" Kaoru told him

"Uh-huh…" the law enforcer said sarcastically

"It's true!" they both said at once

"Ushio, tell them we're related to you!" Kaoru said

She made a little noise in her throat but other than that nothing came out of her mouth.

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaw dropped. She couldn't say it!

"Ushio, are these two your brothers?"

She said nothing.

"Ushio!" Hikaru yelled

"At least say we didn't kidnap you." Kaoru pleaded

"Well… You guys kinda did."

"What!" Both twins yelled

"You guys just drug me out of my room this morning and threw me in the car!"

"Don't say it like that!" Hikaru told her

"We told you we were taking you to the book store today but you wouldn't leave your room!"

"We had to drag you out!"

"I've heard enough." Said the fat officer. He motioned to the other two police that were with him. They brought hand cuffs out of their pockets and started walking towards the twins.

"Ushio!" Both the twins yelled

When the twins were almost out of the door Ushio stood. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. She didn't know whether that feeling was because she would be grounded for getting her brothers put in jail _or _if deep down inside, she might _actually_ care for the twins.

"Are you all right?" the fat officer asked the stressed girl

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Then, with lots of effort she managed to say "Hi-Hikaru… and Kaoru… They-They're… They're my brothers!"

"Ushio" The twins were in awe

After a few seconds of silence the whole store irrupted with applause.

Ushio looked up confused.

"Good job hun," A familiar voice told her. She looked up to find the once fat, police officer taking a pillow out from his shirt and removing his hat. Once he took off the fake facial hair, Ushio had no doubt who he was.

"D-Dad!" she yelled

"Hey" he waved at her.

"You're a police officer?" she asked even more confused "But then why would you-"

" Ushio." Hikaru said taking his hand cuffs off.

"This was a set up." Kaoru told her

"…WHAT!" Ushio screamed finally getting it

"I'm sorry Ushio" Their dad spoke again "But your stubbornness was getting a little over board. Although I don't think this was the _best _way to get you three closer it seemed to work."

"How they heck dose them scaring the poo out of me make me closer to them!"

"Because this is the first time you've said their names" he told her

Ushio looked at them, her cheeks went red.

"And now that you've said our names" Hikaru told her

"We expect you to call us by them from now on too." Said Kaoru

Then they enthusiastically said "All right Ushio?"

Ushio laid her head down on the table. She should have seen this coming.

**Ok so not my best chapter but PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so thanks all of you who stuck around this long. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING QUICKER! I'm in a creative writing class right now and that's pretty much taken up all my writing time :C**

**Anyways ON WITH CHAPTER 9! (finally)**

**(Chapter 9)**

"Yasu-Chan, listen up."

"Don't call me _Chan_!"

"Shhh!" Ushio silenced him. "On the count of three, we're making a break for it."

"_Making a break for it_…" He mocked her. "What are we in prison?"

"No worse!" She said dramatically. "We're stuck with our brothers."

Satoshi had gotten the fabulous idea to have a "Siblings Day Out". This consisted of Yasuchika, Ushio and himself, all going to an amusement park with their brothers.

Now how did he get Ushio and Chika to go along with it? He simply, didn't tell them.

"Are you ready Yasu-Kun!" Ushio asked.

He said nothing. Just scowled.

"One… Two… Thr-"

"U-shiiiii-o," Kaoru sang, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"What do you want to ride first?" Hikaru finished following his brothers gesture.

Ushio instantly pushed them off and then ran to Yasuchika. She latched onto his arm.

"What are you-? G-GET OFF!" He pushed on Ushio's head but failed to detach her.

"Nice," Hikaru stated.

"She'll cling to the brat but when it comes to us..." said Kaoru.

"We can't get near her!" They shrugged.

Ushio made some kind of hissing sound at them. Her face flushed.

They exchanged a smirk -an idea was forming- and gathered in on Yasuchika.

Ushio flipped and started to run. The twins started after her but they just ran in a circle due to Ushio not wanting to leave the comfort of the group.

"I think Ushio-Chan would like it if we rode something that went up really high." Hunny said, tossing Bun-Bun into the air. The twins and Ushio circled around him.

Mori looked around for something _really high _as the three siblings also paraded around him. "…What about that one?" He pointed to the free fall ride.

Ushio stopped to look at it. She then, looked to the twins and then back up to the free fall again. Confirming her thoughts, she told them "I really wana ride that!"

Ushio was so excited that she didn't even care that the twins sat next to her. She craned her neck up and focused on the top. When it reached the top and stopped for suspense, she looked at the view and stated "It's so pretty!"

"Is that why you like high places?" Hikaru asked. "Cause they're pretty?"

She nodded. "The higher the view the better!" Then rather innocently, she asked "Now, how do we get down? Do we have to jump?"

"What!" Kaoru yelled. "N-no why would you ask that?"

"Well then how the heck are we supposed to get -" She yelled that final word until her voice stopped.

When they reached the bottom Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing. "She couldn't keep screaming cause of how fast the fall was!" Hikaru said.

"I know Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

The seats made a "SHUCK" sound, and the bars flew up. The twins fell out and onto the floor. They clutched their stomachs yelling about how they hurt from laughter.

"That's not very nice you guys. You shouldn't laugh!" Hunny defended her. "That rides scary when you go on it the first time. Right Ushio-Chan? …Ushio-Chan?"

Ushio was still stuck on the ride. The bars on her seat hadn't been lifted yet. Satoshi ran over to the guy running the ride and told him.

He walked over carrying some type of key. After a quick examination of Ushio's seat he said "Little miss, you hafta' let go of the bars. They won't lift otherwise."

She shook her head rapidly. "No." She was shaking.

Satoshi and Yasuchika had to peel her off the ride. The twins would have helped, but they feared she'd never get off if they were the ones pulling her.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" Satoshi boasted. He was pulling her by the feet as Chika tryed to seperate her hands from the -now open- bar. Ushio was latched onto it like a kid who didn't want to leave a toy store. At the moment Satoshi and Yasuchika felt very much like her parents. Maybe they have their own "game of house" going on and didn't even know it.

"Idiot…" Yasushika muttered. He knew this wasn't a "_good idea"_ as soon as they stepped through the gates of the park.

**The actual "Conflicting Climax" of the story is going to start in the next chapter. **

**SorRy FoR TaKInG sO lOnG tO UpDatE (written to get attention)**

**AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY!**


End file.
